User blog:Marcus Junior/The 4 Horsemen:The Black Horse Conquered
Narrator: Months after the complete defeat of Sosho and even more time after Lustro's defeat the third horseman finally surfaced, Cesar with his connections managed to pin point his location and heads there to beat the opponent. Cesar: It's been too long since I've had a good fight. Cesar is on top of the gigantic Genesis Snake, which is swimming just barely below water, Cesar stands between it's eyes Cesar: but boy Marcus was really beat up after fighting the red one, if he really almost died I can't afford to make a mistake with my age. After all it's been 200 years since I was in my prime. Black Robin: Chirp chirp! on Cesar's head Cesar: Good thing you healed that idiot, or else he'd be in trouble. Somewhere in the calm belts Marcus: Achoo Soup: Bless you. ???: Is something wrong? Marcus and Soup are in an island in the calm belts, the island is pretty plain looking more like a giant grassland, with a large forest occupying half the island, but in the middle of the entire island is a large circle of kairoseki stone formats, with seemingly random and irregular shapes On top of the largest and tallest rock is a small woman, she has white hair, red eyes, something similar to a school uniform and small cat ears and even a cat tail Marcus: No, someone must just be talking about me. Black Box appears under her Sichibukai: ''Psychotic Feline Kuruoshi'' Kuruoshi: Make sure you channel your killing intent nicely, nya~ Marcus swallows in fear and proceeds his training Back to Cesar and Black Robin Cesar: Seems like we're getting close. B. Robin: chirp flaps his wings and nods his head in agreement A island in the distance is seen, nothing about it is peculiar aside from the fact it's just a giant white desert Cesar: Weird it wasn't supposed to be a desert island. Oh well. As Cesar reaches the shore he looks forward only to see the top of houses burried under the sand Some dead bodies are scattered all around the place, all of them are skin and bones only indicating all of them died either of famine or dehydration Cesar: How weird for all these people to die like this, but... I guess you're at fault right? Cesar looks to his right and a gigantic pressure wave sweeps across the island pushing the sand to the side A small old man in the distance in a lotus position extends his staff forward and the pressure waves splits in 2 and goes around him ???: old worn out voice you managed to sense me all this way, your more experienced then you look. Cesar: It's only natural since I am probably older then you ???: Kohohoho that's a laugh, you can't possibly think you're older then good ol' 250 year old me can you? Cesar: It seems we're about the same age then. The man stands up and dusts himself off, he snaps his fingers and a black horse like lizard rises beneath the white sand ???: Call me Kaibun and this little fella Kemuri Cesar: I'm Cesar and the bird... just call it black robin. Kaibun: Awfully descriptive Kohohoho The horse breaths in and out and a large green smoke screen is made Kaibun: You better not underestimate Kemuri, he's an ancient creature who lived with the dinnosaurs. Cesar smiles and waves his hand forward slowly, the smoke screen is sucked inside the sea and bubbles form The entire island shakes as Cesar takes a few steps back with a confident smile Kemuri: heavy and distorted GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!1 Kemuri immedeatly jumps and releases it's claws, coating them with haki somehow, showing how smart Kemuri actually is in comparison to every other animal Genesis snake flies out of the water and headbuts Kemuri across the island, the moment Kemuri lands Genesis Snake gets a large cut across it's forehead, breaking the scales Cesar: Not bad Kaibun: Not at all Category:Blog posts